captainnfandomcom-20200214-history
Return to Castlevania
"Return to Castlevania" is a Season 3 episode of Captain N: The Game Master. It is the third episode of the season and the thirtieth episode of the series. The episode was written by Matt Uitz. Plot summary During an awards ceremony on Castlevania, Simon is disgraced by the presenter, and his heroic ancestor is declared a coward. It's all a part of a scheme by the Count to rid himself of Simon once and for all. Simon and Kevin team up with an old wizard and the Count's strange son in an effort to defeat the Count and clear Simon's good name. Character appearances (Numbers indicate order of appearance.) Trivia * Originally aired with the Super Mario World cartoon "Send in the Clown." * Simon's first appearance in Season 3 which starting with this episode,Simon no longer has his goggles and his face and hair are flatter and less detailed,and furthermore,his eyes are much smaller and now only has small black pupil eyes. * First appearances of both the Count and the world of Castlevania since Season 1 ("In Search of the King" and "Metroid Sweet Metroid" respectively), and the last time that both are seen altogether. * The Count's design is drastically different in this episode. In Season 1, he wore a yellow suit and had bright red lips. In Season 3, he wears a blue suit and his lips are the same light blue shade as his skin. * This episode marks Igor's only appearance in Captain N, and his design is drastically different from his game counterpart. Errors Animation *When Kevin, Simon, and the wizard arrive out of the warp zone to the catacombs, they are simply sliding out with no movement instead if stepping out. This is likely due to the season's budget reduction. Continuity * In Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse, Alucard joined Trevor Belmont in trying to stop Dracula's plans. He's gone on to do so in several other Castlevania games as well. In this episode, however, he remains loyal to his father and lures Kevin and Simon into a trap. * Presumably, the old wizard who helped Trevor defeat the Count is Sypha Belnades. However, at the end of the game Sypha is revealed to be a woman in a heavy robe. * It was never shown how the real Poltergeist King escaped from Dracula's castle between the scene in which Alucard first appears and the climax (though it can be deduced that Kevin and Simon found him in the castle and freed him). * The fake Poltergeist King says that Simon is Trevor Belmont's grandson when he denounces him at the award ceremony. However, when Simon gives his acceptance speech at the end of the episode, he says that the weapons belonged to his great-grandfather. Although it's possible he meant the "great" that means "very good." Logic * Why would the Belmonts have wanted to team up with the old wizard when his spells almost never work properly? * Alucard as a stereotypical 90's teen? What? Variants and alterations None known. External Links * " " at IMDb Category:episodes Category:episodes that aired on Captain N & The Video Game Masters Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes animated by Plus One Animation